NiGHTS
|-|Modern Design= |-|Classic NiGHTS= |-|Christmas NiGHTS= |-|Sonic Adventure Style= Character Synopsis NiGHTS (ナイツ Naitsu) is a First-level Nightmaren created by the god of Nightmare: Wizeman, though disagreed with his goals to destroy Nightopia and rebelled against him. NiGHTS helps Claris or Elliot collect their stolen Ideya from the Nightmarens and defeates Wizemen, to prevent him from destroying Nightopia. Some time after the events of NiGHTS Into Dreams, NiGHTS comes into contact with two new Visitors from the city of Bellbridge, Will and Helen, who possess an Ideya of Courage. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: '''NiGHTS '''Name: '''NiGHTS '''Gender: '''Neutral (The official creators stated that Nightmarens are in nature, can be any gender the dreamer desires) '''Age: Unknown Classification: '1st Level Nightmaren '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Many of NiGHTS powers involve gathering the energy left over from dreams and projecting them in energy form), Light Manipulation (Can wield light that derives from the moon and other sources), Shapeshifting (Transformation allows NiGHTS to alter their body into various forms and objects), Blackhole Creation and Wormhole Creation (NiGHTS can create "paraloops", which creates either wormholes that BFR an opponent to another dream reality or creates a Blackhole), Absorption (Possesses the ability to assimilate other beings into themselves with contact), Creation (Superior in nature to Level 2 Nightmaren, who of which can create entire Nightmare realities), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Upscaled from lower Nightmaren, who can govern their own Nightmares, which are entire dimensions), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, reliant on the existence of Wizeman, as killing NiGHTS requires you kill him), Fusionism (Can merge with dreamers and become one with their essence), Summoning (Can summon objects such as Diamonds that shoot energy to aid them in battle), Void Manipulation (Should have the same abilities as Chamelan, who can create nightmares made of nothingness and are akin to voids), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, even after having been destroyed as a result of Wizemen's destruction, they were able to come back in the ending), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal and Abstract Entities such as Wizeman), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Superior to Wizeman, Who was stated many times to be capable of destroying and remaking the entire Night Dimension, which contains both The Dream World and Nightmare. The Dream World alone contains all the dreams created from humanity, said dreams being established as parallel realities. The Nightmare World is comparable in size to The Dream World as it contains all nightmares. Far stronger than Level 2 Nightmaren and Nightopians, who both can create universes based of the dreams and nightmares of a visitor) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Nightmaren have the ability to traverse through dreams and nightmares in short timeframes. Portrayed as one of the fastest characters in NiGHTS, being able to outpace beings such as Reala and Wizeman) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Traded blows with other 1st Class Nightmaren such as Reala, who is considered a rival to NiGHTS own power. Defeated Wizeman, many times, who was stated to be potentially able to destroy The Night Dimension, including the Dream World and Nightmare) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Consistently tanks attacks from Reala, who themselves is considered and equal to NiGHTS. Despite Wizeman stating NiGHTS would die should he die as well, it’s later shown that NiGHTS lived through this) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Multiversal '(Can traverse the entire Night Dimension, which contains countless universes) 'Intelligence: Above Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *''Dream Flute: If counted as an ability, NiGHTS possesses what is called the Dream Flute, which is an invisible or otherwise imaginary instrument that NiGHTS plays, usually when they are alone, to keep them calm, relaxed and at peace. *Dream Diamond: NiGHTS summons a blue diamond, and can make it shoot a ray of blue energy. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *''Flight: NiGHTS possesses great flight capabilities and is fast and graceful, this is notable among nightmarens, which typically fly. In NiGHTS into Dreams, NiGHTS can fly through a hoop to activate a trick ribbon, which allows the player to gain points by performing stunts. *Dualizing:'' NiGHTS has the ability to Dualize with Visitors, with this NiGHTS and a Visitor can assimilate with one another or become in sync, to do this the two must touch or at least hold hands. While they are Dualized, the Visitor literally becomes NiGHTS and either one can be in control of the other's movements, mostly NiGHTS. *''Drill Dash: NiGHTS can also use an attack called the Drill Dash, which is their most basic attack. With this ability, they are able to attack and defeat a simple 3rd level Nightmaren. The Drill Dash can also help NiGHTS move or fly twice as fast merely to catch up with Goodles in Nights: Journey of Dreams. *Transformation: NiGHTS is also able to transform into a boat and a roller coaster, as well as rolling up in a ball to roll down slides (a possible reference to Sonic Team's title character Sonic the Hedgehog). In ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Transformed, NiGHTS is able to take the form of a racecar, a speedboat and a jetplane. In Journey of Dreams, certain transformations, such as dragon (impervious to wind) rocket(acceleration)and dolphin (swim in water) require the use of personas, it is unknown as to why. *''Paraloops: NiGHTS can create small portals called Paraloops with 'Twinkle Dust' that emits from their hands by flying in a circle. This ability sends who or whatever gets sucked into an unknown space, but in ''Nights: Journey of Dreams the Paraloop simply sends Nightopians (and apparently Nightmarens) to the My Dream world. *''Energy Bolt Projection: In some games, NiGHTS can shoot deep purple bolts of energy. *Night Mode: NiGHTS will send themself and the enemy into the night sky, in which NIGHTS will shoot a powerful blast of energy, then will make the moon shoot a beam of moonlight down on the target. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Sega Category:NiGHTS Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Musicians Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorbers Category:Fusions Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 2